Naruto The Don
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto runs a brothel. yes you guessed it. Smut\lemons. whatever. The main is Naruto/hina/ino/saku. those three have the least degrading jobs. naruharem also. AU. Suggested fic. Reread summary before coming in please. Understand it too! Love ya :-)
1. Hinata's job

**New story i thought of. **

**What if naruto ran a brothel. **

**Yes smut. it is a naruharem. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto. **

**first, Second and Third chapter will be of the three on the main girls and their respective jobs assigned by naruto. so first hinata then ino. then i'll introduce the other girls. i can add more girls but only three more. and that is only if they are suggested. **

* * *

Hinata, aka Naruto's first girl aka [by her brothel sisters] was the handjob giver. it was the easy but shameful job assign to her by naruto.

Hinata sighed as the door opened to her room. she was wearing a form fitting black shirt and shorts. she was to look good so the customers were aroused already and ready to go.

She smiled as one of her regulars walked in. "sasuke san"

Sasuke merely gave an 'hn' as he took his pants and underwear off and sat down on the couch. He obviously knew the drill. His 8 inch erection already painfully erect.

"i paid good money this time" sasuke grunted out as hinata got on her knees in between his legs and grabbed his erection and immediately started stroking hard.

"Oh that is good sasuke san" she said lovingly as she continued to stroke him.

"I want to see those tits hinata chan" he moaned out.

"sasuke you know the rules" hinata said lovingly yet dangerous as her grip tightened on his shaft and started to stroke even harder.

"ERAHHH" sasuke yelled out as he released full force. his hot cum shot in the air right before hitting hinata. some landed on her face while most landed on her clothes.

"pleasure doing business sasuke san" hinata said standing up and was about to go to the bathroom and clean herself.

"wait" sasuke said to which she stopped and looked at him. "i'll give you 5 thousand ryo to to eat my cum" sasuke said running to his pants and instantly pulling out a stack of money.

"no i cannot do that sasuke i told you before that if you want something special you tell it to the boss up front, i do not do favors or tips" she said calmly in a innocent voice. she felt weird as the little cum that got on her face got cold. "now please leave sasuke san you seem to forget the rules each visit" she said and turned from the apparently angry man and then she added "do not make me get the guards again sasuke san"

Sasuke then backed down as he remembered being handled not to gently by the big bulky guards. he then swiftly put his pants and left grumbling 'i'll see you later'

When her door closed hinata sighed. yup that was her job.

Hinata hyuuga. Her service is handjobs. Age 19. from konoha of japan. Female. Size D breast. 5'6.

* * *

**Don't don't down this idea just yet please. give it a go.**

**depending on the reaction of this chapter will i continue to write this.**

**until next time,**


	2. Ino's Job

**What is so surprising? this was suggested to me and i wrote it! Lol.**

**I'll accept more suggestion if i like them.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**lets get to it.**

* * *

Ino was standing in the middle of room as the next client walked in.

Ino aka Naruto's second aka Blondie, is wearing a purple robe as one of her regulars stepped into her view and sat down.

Her job. Stand nude for the customer. and if they are willing to give her a big tip she'll even get in a pose for her clients, but not ones that left her exposed in a way that a client tried to touch her. if they touch her they are out. No refunds. That was her job assigned by 'naruto sama'. a shameful but easy job, and only shameful if you are ashamed of your body and are a prude. Ino is neither.

"hello kankuro san" ino said in a sultry voice, as she dropped her robe.

"hi" came the husky deep voice of her regular. he always looked weird to ino, but she doesn't judge to much. He has money so why judge really. "i gonna get you outta here one day babe, i almost got the money" he said as he took out his cock and started toward his release. his cock was average size. "you already know the pose" he said as he sat one thousand ryo next to him.

Ino rolled her eyes as she got into his favorite position, her perfect round ass facing him. if there was something ino liked about kankuro was that he obeyed the rules, and was fast about it. And thanks to that she ignored his little statements of how he will run away with her. Ino snorted at the thought. She is here on her own free will.

Kankuro grunted as he quickened his strokes. "get aroused for me i'll tip ya five thousand ryo" he said close to his climax.

'Get aroused' she thought. Then a memory of naruto naked popped into her mind and she quickly felt herself heat up indicating she was indeed now aroused. Probably too aroused for only five thousand was one of her thoughts as her own fluids rain down her thigh. 'just one thought of naruto's hot body and i'm wet to the max, dammit naruto' she cursed the man.

"gurrahh" was kankuro's warcry as he exploded, his cum flying so far into sky that it nearly came raining down on ino but hit just shy of her feet. he went limp into his sit panting hard from his climax.

Ino quickly put her robe on. once it was on. She clapped loudly two times.

With that. the door open and a middle aged maid walked in "ino sama" the lady greeted with a bow.

"hikari" ino replied with a nod of her head as she turned to kankuro who was now standing up with his money in hand "it was a pleasure kankuro san" she voiced sweetly as she took the money.

The maid hikari started to clean up kankuro's 'children'.

"i will have the money one day ino chan" kankuro said seriously. ino just smiled sweetly as she nodded. Kankuro left.

Once the maid was done, she looked at ino "you know you shouldn't let him get to such a level of false hope and promise" the women said.

"i know hikari but it keeps them coming back does it not" ino said as she made her way to the bathroom to wash up, calm her arousal down, get a new robe, and be ready for the next client.

Hikari nodded as she left to see if she was to be needed else where.

Ino closed the door to the bath room. That was her job.

Ino Yamanaka. Her service is Nude Posing/Standing. Age 18. From Konoha of the U.S. Female. Size C breast[hers are small for that size]. 5'8.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2. **

**I am receiving pm from people telling me to continue naruto firefox. should i? **

**and for the one who said add Mei. Anko. and tsunade. Tsunade is already in and has a special role, you'll learn next chapter. Anko is already in. And as for mei, she is added. Now i got to give her a job. **

**Now back to what i said up top. this was suggested and i am now writing it. and it was suggested and accepted by me before certain others ideas and that's why it is getting done first. And that is why i am writing it. **

**And before you get a disgusted face and say 'how can you like this idea'. well like the guy who suggested it said " look at it as in a new way to write a harem". simply yet forward. Hope you can look at it that way too.**

**Until next time.**

**And as a last note. To any who want to flame the story especially guest. Please sign in. **


	3. Sakura's job

**Now now, i can't have sakura being the only one of the naruto three girls who get the job to fuck others. **

**This one might be a little longer. Not because i like sakura more then the others, it just because i am also going to introduce tsunade. **

**And for Hikari, just think of cute middle aged women that wears a skimpy nurse outfit. **

**also tsunade is not old in this one, yes she still looks the same. But she will be younger and so will mei. Say Tsunade about 23. and mei 21. **

**LolaThaSa does not own naruto. **

**Lets get to it.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat back into her sit. Her door opened.

Sakura aka Naruto's third girl, aka the pink devil. Stood up, she is wearing a simple pink two piece bikini.

Her job, let her client touch her anywhere for five minutes. Simple job but for someone like sakura it's like committing a crime. Thus is way she earned the nickname pink devil. For what she says to customers. Luckily not a whole lot of customers go for her service. That was the job assigned to her by Naruto.

Sakura groaned as her one of her annoying 'ugly' and old regulars walked in. "Jiraiya baka" she said in a sweet yet forceful way.

"Saku chan how ya been" the old man said as the door behind him closed, he looked her up and down quickly and said before she responded to him "why are you still dressed, i mean i like the little outfit and all but.." the man trailed off thinking she got where he was going.

Looking him up and down. Sakura raised an eyebrow "i don't see a pink slip" she said calmly.

"well we know you have one" Jiraiya added playfully.

"you know jiriya i am surprised they haven't found any STD's on you" sakura shot back.

That was like a slap to jiraiya "geez saku chan your words are so harmful to me" the old man said grabbing at his heart, "i am as clean as the day i was...

"Jiraiya" sakura interrupted "i still do not see a pink slip" the pinkette added.

"tada" Jiraiya replied immediately thrusting the little card to sakura.

Grabbing it and glancing over it, 'hmm date is right'. She then smelt it. 'smells like my honey honey perfume' she thought with a sigh as she flicked the card back to jiraiya. "alright that card better be legit old fart" she said as she immediately took her bra off.

Jiraiya started to drool excessively once he say the pink nipples completely forgetting her lack of trust in him. "oh it has been too long saku chan" he then grabbed his erection jerking it through his pants.

Sakura rolled her eyes. If there was anything sakura could honestly say she liked about the old pervert was his enthusiasm. She then rolled her pantie off. she placed her little two piece neatly on the couches arm. Standing back and facing jiraiya. she groaned in bemusement as the man looked her over with hunger.

Jiraiya then went quickly and sat on the couch. "come now i have been practicing i'll make you explode in five minutes" the man said proudly as sakura stood in front of him. The man was also really tall so even when he was sitted he was almost sakura's height. or sakura was just short.

"afraid you have less then five minutes now jiraiya baka" she said and watched as his face went into a state of confusion. "you keep talking baka wasting your money dobe" she added.

"geez sakura you are extra fiery too day" the pervert said with a small frown. He raised one hand up and brushed it against her slit sending a wonderful vibration through her "short time only means i have to go faster" the man added as he parted sakura's nether lips and rubbed her clit, making sakura hiss in pleasure. His other hand went up to play with her breast. He squeezed two times before going and pinching her hard nipple. "How much time do i have left hmm" he said as he twisted nipple, while he pushed thumb into clit more making her howl in bliss. Her legs melting away as he continued to pleasure her. If there was another thing sakura had to like about him and wouldn't never admit, the guy was a kami with his hands.

"2-t-2 mi- OH" She stopped as he pulled her clit making her hips jerk violently as the pleasure ran through her.

"i'm surprised you are keeping time still, i mean look how wet you are now" he said as he let her clit go to rub her up and down her slit at an insane pace, he made sure he did not push into her. He obeyed the rules even when he could easily break them. He brought his other hand down that left sakura's nipple very hot To her nether lips. He used that hand's thumb to rub her clit again vigorously.

Sakura moaned loudly as she put both hands on his shoulders to steady herself under the kami like hands of jiraiya.

Jiraiya brought both of his thumbs to either side of sakura's swollen clit and pressed Them together or attempted too. Doing this he squished her little clit between his large thumbs.

Sakura's eye's widen "oh kami i'm gonna-AHHH" Sakura screamed as she exploded into her orgasm.

Jiraiya didn't want to waste any of it as he brung his face down and opened his mouth swallowing all of her fluids that came running out of her lips. 'fucking kami she tastes like strawberries' was his thoughts as he gulped down every bit of her fluids.

Sakura legs became pudding as she slumped against jiraiya. The pervert caught her.

Jiraiya thought long and hard about taking advantage of the situation, but thought against it as he lied the girl down on the couch.

Getting up jiraiya licked around his mouth to get any excess fluids that came from sakura. As he opened the door to leave, he giggled perversely. "i made her cum in under four minutes" he said to himself then twitched. he groaned as he looked down "fuck i need to get an appointment with that hinata girl heard she had the hands of a goddess" he said as he closed the door to room and left for the front lady.

That was her job.

Sakura Haruno. Her Service is letting a customer touch her. Age 18. From Konoha of japan. Size B breast[bordering C size]. 5'4.

* * *

Tsunade sighed at the front desk as another customer looked at her tits. She really wanted to blame naruto because of the outfit he made her wear, a tight orange dress skirt that barely covered her went under her nether regions, And a good amount of her cleavage was on display, with black sandals shoes.

"i'm sorry sir but if you want a tit job Mistress mei is open right now" tsunade said before the man even asked. Tsunade was only for one man to touch.

Tsunade aka The Mother aka naruto's wife[not his actual wife but she acts like it from time to time].

"oh no i am sorry i did not mean to stare at them" the man apologized. "i am her for an appointment with anko" the man added.

Tsunade shivered abit. 'honestly people really like the dominatrix crap' she thought with a shake of the head. "your name please and I'D to make sure you are of age" tsunade asked.

"it's haku" the boy said with bow of the head as he gave her his I'D.

"that will be 5 thousand ryo" she said after writing a few things down from his id into the database of the brothel and handed his I'D back.

"um mistress can i pay in yen please" Haku asked.

Tsunade nodded "we don't normally get payers in coin but yes sure" she said as haku handed her five coins of yen. She then gave him a card that told him what floor and what room to go to. once the boy went for the elevator she yelled out to him "Always get the safe word" she said to the boy then he looked back at her nervously and nodded before entering the elevator.

Once it closed tsunade shook her head. 'poor kid probably going come back down scarred for life'. it is always the pretty boys, was her other thought.

Just then the other elevator to her left opened. And jiraiya walked out "hi Tsunade chan"

"i am surprised you are not bruised or bleeding jiraiya sakura most be getting soft on you" she said once the man was standing in front of her desk.

"what can i say i am lovable" jiraiya said playfully while tsunade snorted. "i would like to get an appointment with hinata" he added.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "oh thought you'd want to go to kurenai to relieve yourself" she said as she checked to see if hinata was open for business.

"Aw not today i want to test out the girl, see if her hands are as goddess like as i hear" the pervert said.

Tsunade nodded "she is open" tsunade said as she booked him.

Jiraiya just handed her a large sum of ryo, it was obviously much more then needed. "give me the card" the man said.

"what's the hurry jiraiya" tsunade asked as she handed him the card.

"This fucking thing is fucking irritating" he said as walked in a fast pace to the elevator after glancing over the card once. That is when tsunade noted that jiraiya had a massive hard on still.

Tsunade shook her head again as the elevator door closed behind him. 'poor hinata she's probably going to be drenched in the pervs semen'

Tsunade put on a smile as a group of four walked in. Two men, two women,

"hello we'll like to get an appointment with Temari" one of the men said.

Tsunade just smiled at them as she looked to see if the woman was open.

And that was her job.

Tsunade 'Uzumaki'[what she prefers people to say her last name is] Senju[her real last name]. Her job is Mother of the brothel. Age 23. From konoha of U.S. Size E breast[largest in the brothel]. 5'10.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Hope you liked sakura's job. And before you go crazy on me. Yas jiraiya the pervy sage. I needed someone with experience on her. **

**And for tsunade job. she is mother of brothel. she handles the front desk of course, she makes sure everythings run smoothly and makes sure the customers are Not infected. And such. Basically she's like the sub hokage or something. **

**Next chapter we will introduce naruto. Note that naruto is 23 in this fic. And is a mature perv. Meaning he is a perv but is mature about it. Come on have you guys never met a guy who would look at your tits and once you'd say something he is like "i wasn't looking i was merely sizing you up you just caught me when i was looking at your tits" That is a true statement BtW. i know the most absurd crap right! but that is what i think a mature perv is and that is what naruto is in this one. **

**Until next time.**

**Ergh and another angry guest. sign in to your account and we can have a nice talk about how this was SUGGESTED to me. i don't agree with ****prostitution dammit. this was offered. **

**if it were an all guys brothel and women or men would come in and pay to do things to those guys, No complaints at all, But reverse that situation. And your writing something that like a fucking taboo or a crime. Smh i rest my case. i'm done arguing about this. **


	4. Naruto

**Thank you supporters. XD**

**And to ShadowWulf00, i never looked at it that way, hell the original suggestor didn't make that argument, but now i see. i THINK you are completely right, this could be worse then it is, if you were standing right beside me right now, i would ki.. er. hug ya to death! Ty. xD**

**This is chapter 4. not mean't to be exceptionally long, soo bear with me. **

**Lets get to it. **

**And there is a plot to this which will be introduced next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he opened the front doors to his brothel, welcoming a new day of business, or night in this case. He turned to a a simply On\Off switch that required a key to switch. Naruto sighed with joy as he reached in his pocket. 'aww the privileges of being a boss' he thought as he stuck the orange unique key in the socket of the switch and turned.

'CLICK'

'CLOCK'

'CLACK'

And with that he knew the lights were on to his brothel, letting the world know that they were open for business.

Closing the doors to the brothel and turning around, he caught sight of a beautiful face, her orange hair put into a ponytail, her black eyes showed joy looking at him, but what really caught his attention was her bust, this girl was rivaling hinata, and might actually beat her.

"naruto sama" the beautiful maid said as she walked past him. Her chest jiggling even through the tight maid outfit.

Naruto just nodded at the maid. 'i really need to start remembering names' he thought as he walked to the front desk. 'she must have been new, i might have to 'see' her sooner or later' he thought with glee.

"Um naruto sama" he whipped around immediately toward the soft voice. Recognition flashed through his face as he eyed this maid.

"yes hikari" he said gently.

"there are two new maids on which i wish to have your approval on keeping" The lady said with a soft smile.

"Oh don't you usually swing that towards nade hime" he asked curiously.

"well um tsunade sama isn't here" she replied sweetly, a faint hint of sarcasm in her voice also.

"Oh that is right" he said looking behind him him. 'Yup no tsunade'. "that's odd, where is she" he asked hikari.

Before she could reply, the elevator opened to reveal tsunade in a orange robe that was wrapped around her whole body.

Tsunade stopped as she saw naruto and hikari standing in front of her desk. she simply shook her head and went and took a sit at her desk. When she finally sat down, she tapped two buttons to the computer, and it could be heard starting up.

"aren't we late" naruto asked tsunade as he turned towards her.

"no not really, as a matter of fact, where exactly were you yesterday!" she added heatedly while glaring at naruto full force, "i was fucking frustated yesterday uzumaki and i didn't have a pole to ri..." she stopped as the doors flew open, naruto sighed with relief, he did not want to tell her he left her hanging because of a business meeting, an unimportant one at that! hikari excused herself with a bow, she'd present the new maids later.

Walking in were two women. both were twins, they are wearing long rain clothes obviously wearing something skimpy underneath. Tsunade recognized them.

The twins who naruto already dubbed flaming hot stopped in front of the desk.

Tsunade quickly went through a few files on the computer database. "hibiki and hikari" she said as she clicked off something "your appointment with anko is set and..." she ran through one more file. "and shizune has cleared you two all go" she said as she handed them the card for anko.

The twin with her hair down named hibiki looked at her twin hikari who has her hair in low pig tails "see their all business" she said as she took the card and glanced over it carefully, she was worried that they would question why the two sisters were here together, no one needed to know she liked her sister did they?

"Whatever i just came for anko sama" she replied as she followed her sister.

When the elevator door closed behind them, naruto finally took a breath.

"god did it get hot in here with them or was it me" he said as he gasped for air.

Tsunade grew a tick mark. "Oh naruto dear you have no time to fantasize about other women because tonight your cock is mine and only mine until my frustration is over with COPY" she said calmly which scared the shit out of naruto.

"Um ye-yes dear" he replied timidly as he stretched out across the desk to give her a kiss on the lips, or attempted to.

"i don't want your lips honey" she said playfully as she shoved his face away from hers.

"r-right" he said as he thought about what he should do next. When the doors opened again that is when tsunade quickly said.

"naruto honey go rest, you'll need all your energy and stamina tonight" she said as she smiled evilly "and you better 'not' be wearing anything when i get there" she added quickly as naruto looked like he was going to move. "bye honey love you" she said as naruto started to leave towards the elevator.

Naruto inside the elevator sighed, once the doors closed and he felt it going up, he smiled 'god i love my life'.

Naruto uzumaki, Owner of the 'Uzumaki Brothel'. Age 23, From konoha of U.S. 6'4.

* * *

**And i hoped you liked this chapter. If you know who hikari and hibiki are, i love you. **

**If you guess who that maid at the beginning is. i don't know, you're like a telepathic or something. **

**Hikari is the only Oc so far. I am going to try and limit the use of Oc's in this. **

**And to help you out, hikari and hibiki and that orange haired maid are from different animes. **

**I still have three slots open for suggestion on who too add. i wouldn't suggest anyone from naruto since i pretty have them all in. so any suggestions from other animes? **

**And can someone Pm me a Oc. a girl age 18. i'll let you know their role in this fic. i am in need of two. my head is lazy from debating with people on this story. **

**Until next time.**


	5. Trouble brewing?

**Hello.**

**Correct. **

**Correct.**

**Correct. **

**Lets get to it, and finally i didn't have any guest or users read this and get utterly disgusted, i think that is good! People are started to read the summary. **

**This one is going to be short too sadly. **

**Let get to it.**

* * *

"Is that the place ichigo" a dark haired man with a suit and glasses on said to an orange haired man, as they eyed the very large hotel like building as they sat comfortable in the long limousine.

"yes i am most certain" the man named ichigo replied in a deep demanding voice. He then pointed to the very large sign in the middle of the building, 'Uzumaki Brothel'.

"why would she come here" the dark haired man added, "as a matter of fact what is it that she does in a place of such... such filth" he finished with a disgusted tone.

A red haired man with black tatoo's then said "uryu stop asking ichigo question that he doesn't know" the man said in a stern tone.

Ichigo then spoke again, "Renji... uryu" he said getting their attention. "This place is beneath my sister... this place is beneath any person who has worked for the kurosaki corps" he said in a cold voice, "anybody who would dare quit the kurosaki corps to work in a mere 'brothel' must be crazy or complete idiots" he yelled as he calmed down a little bit. "uryu you will go in and see what this place has to offer... and please make sure...

"WHAT" ichigo was interrupted by the nerdy looking man "ichigo why the hell do i have to go and.. defile myself in this... unholy hell" he said lamely "and beside ichigo you know damn i am with nemu" he added as he crossed his arms and huffed looking out the window.

Ichigo grew a tick mark, "fine renji" he said as he too did what uryu did. "you will go in and see what this palce has to offer and make sure my sister isn't indeed a whore" he added.

Renji smiled gleefully "well i guess i'll do it, i mean it isn't like i am with anyone or anything" he said as he opened the door. He then got out. uryu just had a disgusted look on his face indicating he didn't approve.

Before he closed it, he heard ichigo yell "don't take all night".

"CLUP"

and the door was closed. "hmm" renji grunted out as he rounded the car and made his way to the entrance of the brothel. "i haven't had a good blow in a while" he said out loud as two people passed him. "hope this place has a good sucker" he added with glee as another person passed him and threw him a look.

Once he finally reached the entrance, the doors flew open for him. In his view as he walked in, was the front desk straight ahead with a beautiful lady sitting there, on either side of the desk were staircases leading upstairs, as he walked in further, he noticed right next two both of the stairs were elevators. turning his head right, there was a hallway that lead to double doors, and a sign was on the ceiling that read 'cafe'. turning his head to the left, it was another hallway with the sign right on the door which was closer toward where he was that read, 'staff only'. He then noticed that the places walls were colored an annoying orange and blue while the floors are carpet, and light brown.

Shaking his head renji continued to the main desk.

"yes hello" the women greeted him, and before he could talk, the lady added, "you are new i do not have you in the database, i will either need your doctors file to check your heath or you could get a check up with our doctor when she is available" the woman said smiling.

Renji raised an eyebrow "why do you need a medical record exactly" he asked.

"well we need to know that you are in good heath, and need the doctor file in case anything related to your heath changes," she said in a professional manner, when he still looked unsure she added "basically sir we need to make sure you do not give our girls anything" she added.

Renji flinched at the words and said "give them anything" he asked the woman who raised an eyebrow in return "they're whores," he laughed out. he looked over the desk quickly and caught her sizable pair of tits while he laughed, 'dear kami they are the size of rangiku's' he thought with astonishment.

The blonde haired woman twitched, and turned red. She was angry obviously, but instead of letting her anger out, she simply pressed a button and the front doors flew open. "if that is how you see them sir then please leave" she said with a obvious fake smile.

Renji continued to laugh while he said "fine.. fine i'll be back tomorrow..." and then he left.

Once he walked out the door, the woman huffed and tried to calm herself down.

"Stupid stuck up idiot" she said as balled up a paper as if crushing something, a nut perhaps. 'Naruto' the lady thought with a smile "you better be ready" she said as the doors opened again. she replaced her evil face with an professional one.

* * *

Back in the limo

"So how did it go" uryu asked curiously, "you didn't take long at all" he added.

Renji just shrugged as he relaxed in the sit, "i didn't get past the front desk" he said. ichigo and uryu looked at with raised eyebrows as they said in unison.

"what"

"well yea the bitch at the desk said something about i have to have a freaking medical record." he said as if it was bitter.

Uryu raised an eyebrow. "it's a brothel is it not" he asked. "what do they care about the health of people... it's a whore house for kami sakes" he said with a frown.

"hmm that's what i was saying" renji replied as he started laughing.

"then lets return to tomorrow... renji next time check and see if you can talk to my sister" he said as he yelled to the driver "take us to base". Ichigo then leaned back and said "and get that record" and closed his eyes.

'Orihime what on earth are you doing in a brothel' was his thought as he dozed off.

* * *

**And that is chapter 5. Trouble? are these guys trouble for naruto and crew. we will see.**

**And those guys are not Oc's Btw. That is for sure. **

**And as for the 'correct' 'correct' 'correct' at the top, you guys are definitely correct on who the people are. hmm... uzume and tsukiumi are already in. kazahana is a no, sorry but i just don't like her for some reason. Tsukiumi when ever she appears will not have the same personality, she was annoying. **

**Until next time.**


	6. Just business p1

**Sorry for late or sorta late update! **

**Not really much to say other then, enjoy.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**Let's Get to it.**

* * *

Renji sighed, he has come back to this brothel, or whore house as he likes to say because ichigo has ordered him to find out his sisters job, and renji wants a good feel himself, but if ichigo's sister is on the menu, you better bet your best fucking money he is going to get some of that.

Renji smiled a face splitting grin as the doors opened for him to enter, when he got to the front desk again, he was met with the hot lady with huge breast, feeling lucky renji said. "hi why are you on the menu because i would love to shove my cock in between th...

"Um sir do you have it" the lady rudely interrupted him.

"Yes..Yes" he said reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an rolled up paper and basically through it at the lady.

catching it, the lady brought it down in front of her. "now would you please be so kind as to sit over there as i run this through our system" she said sweetly as she tapped two bottoms on the computer and went to work.

Renji sighed as he went to take a sit. 'Honestly,' was his thought as he sat down and waited.

* * *

Hinata's room

"please tell me what is wrong" hinata asked an orange haired maid.

"Well... tsunade sama instructed me to come see you, you see i have been stressed-Ohhh" the maid said before smashing her face into her hands. "look at me, i don't know what i am doing here" she cried into her hand as she sat on the crouch beside hinata. "I am a freaking maid in a BROTHEL" she cried almost exaggeratedly.

Hinata sighed as she rubbed the girls back, she thinks she knows why tsunade sent this girl to her. "Don't cry i am sure it isn't that bad" she cued into the girls ear, then hinata got on her knees in front of the girl, "Shh, shh, stop crying, come tell me your name" she said as she removed the girls hands fron her face, hinata blushed a bit, the girl looked like a goddess, Her big black eyes puffy and red from crying, and even that didn't sway her beauty.

"Orihime" she said shyly as she tried to stop her crying, "orihime kurosaki" she added.

"Ok orihime.. i am hinata" hinata said as she pushed the girl back much to orihime's surprise. "Shh, just lean back and relax, you will feel much better soon" hinata added as orihime did as she was told. "close your eyes and relax, you will like this" hinata cued as she opened orihime's legs.

Orihime sighed, she was not sure what was going on but she did what the nice woman asked her to and relaxed, she leaned back on the couch, now she's comfortable, and she has her eyes closed, she wondered if the women wanted her to go to sleep because that surely what it is looking like. Orihime didn't notice however the woman opening up her legs, hinata then reached in between orihime's legs, and went straight to her core.

Orihime's eyes flew open as a jolt of electricity flew through her, looking down she realized her legs were open and hinata was in between them, and she just realize hinata is touching her most sacred place. "Wait-what ar..AHH" orihime stopped and whipped her head back as hinata rubbed her clit through her panties.

"You will like this orihime chan... just relax and all your stress will soon leave." hinata cued as she felt the girl getting wet through her panties.

"Wait bu-AHHH" orihime couldn't speak as this was the first time someone has touched her, There! and it felt good.

Hinata then used her her long fingernails to tear a hole into orihime's panties to expose the untouched core of the girl. Hinata used her fingers to make the hole wider, basically orihime's panties were ruined. Hinata leaned forward and brought herself face first with orihime's virgin womanhood.

Orihime looked down, she was wanted to stop what was going on, but it felt good, she saw that hinata had disappeared under her skirt, orihime got confused. 'What is she doing' was the girls thought, just then hinata gave her a test lick, Her eyes widen, she clenched her virgin walls together tightly, she wanted hinata to do that again, hinata on the other hand liked the taste of orihime, sweet with a bitter after taste of salt. Then hinata dove into orihime's core and gave her the best tongue lashing a virgin girl could ask for.

"OH KAMI THAT FEELS SO GOOD" orihime screamed out as she grabbed hinata's head and pressed down even more, orihime felt something building up in her that she didn't feel before, but it wasn't a bad feeling, god no. But it was new as she felt it coming, and it was going to come hard, "um-ah hin-ah-ata, something ah going to happen" she moaned out as hinata grabbed her hips and kept them steady as she continued to explore every inch of orihime's womanhood.

Hinata liked orihime's moans, they sounded so innocent and new, as if this was her first time doing this, hinata used her tongue to lap around orihime's clit, hinata only groaned with a smile as orihime used her head to go up and down on her womanhood, her tongue plunging in and out, and then going on clit and back into her folds at an extreme pace.

"KAAAHHH" orihime screamed as her hold turned into a vise grip on hinata's head while her first orgasm of her life hit her hard, she exploded into hinata's mouth/face for at least 5 minutes before she slumped on the couch, her breathing labored as her orgasm passed.

Hinata leaned back, she licked the side of lip as she sat back and looked at orihime who looked asleep, hinata was surprised that the girl released so much, 'she must enjoy drinking water' hinata said in her head, her whole face was wet from orihime's fluid, that's not even mentioning how much of it she drank, hinata smiled a bit, 'i think i have a new favorite drink' she thought as she stood.

She grabbed the girls shoulder and glided her so that she was in a lying position on the couch.

"sleep well hime chan" hinata cued into her ear, she then kissed her jaw. Once she pulled back she went to a set of buttons by the door and pressed the red one, that indicated the systems that she was done for the night, the others are yellow, for the worker isn't ready yet, purple, the worker is reserved, green, the worker is opened for business, and blue, the worker is already with a client.

Hinata than went to the bathroom door to clean herself up, and probably wake orihime up for a round two.

* * *

Naurto room, top floor, master room.

Naruto lay across his bed, his legs spread open with his arms out wide looking utterly exhausted, not to mention he is completely naked, he also has an ice pack under his sack.

"um naruto sama, you have been in bed all day" hikari said as she stared at naruto, or rather his man meat which was incredibly huge even tho it was soft.

"yes my cock hurts" he blurted out, "i think i cummed 20 times, i think i deserve a day off" he grumbled with his eyes still closed.

Hikari nodded with understanding, or she tried to understand, she was sure he exaggerated at cumming 20 times, "anything you wish for for me to do naruto sama" she asked.

"well if you know a way to heal a aching cock then no" he groaned out.

Hikari grew a determined look, she slowly reached in her skirt and slowly slid her panties down, she then stepped out of them and sighed with glee at the air in the room hitting her womanhood, she then went to the edge of the bed and climbed on it, naruto was to busy trying to go back to sleep to notice the swift in pressure, hikari made her way to naruto, she climbed on top of him, they are now in the cowgirl position. he then noticed the heat on top of him, and felt the silent breathing of hikari, opening up his eyes slowly, naruto said, "what are you doing" he asked, then looked her into the eyes and noticed the determined look.

"I am helping naruto sama" she answered as she reach down and grabbed his soft man meat, it was warm even through he had it on ice, and it had a solid feel to it even tho it was... 'soft', not to mention she couldn't fully get her hand around it, not that she had really small hands, naruto was just a big boy.

Naruto grunted as he felt his limp dick be lifted. "I don't think making me hard is going help" he said simply as hikari lowered herself on him, she felt him get hard, only just a little, he wasn't completely hard now but he was hard enough now that he could stand up on his own.

Hikari moaned as she felt him enter her, she kept lowering herself until all of his cock was in her, she then felt him twitch inside her, he was getting hard and boy was he growing, hikari eyes went wide as dinner plates "Oh kami naruto sama" she moaned as he got hard while inside her, she felt him start stretching her beyond her limits, not that he wasn't stretching her before, before he was bordering her limits, now he was beyond them, she felt her lower body lift as naruto got longer, "OH KAMI HOW CAN TSUNADE SAMA DEAL WITH THIS" she yelled as naruto was now completely hard and she now knew... he was to big for her, hikari felt like a virgin again as naruto massive shaft went deep into her like no other and stretched her beyond her limits, the pain was intense.

Naruto smiled, "you're right hikari chan, this is a good way to heal my aching" he said as hikari squeezed her walls against him tightly, naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and grabbed her hips, he lifted her and then her lowered her, "come on hikari this was your idea" he said as he continued to man handle her, said lady was to lost in her own world to hear, her body started jumping up and down on its own and naruto stabbed deep within her.

"Aww yes that's more like it" naruto said as he put his hands behind his head while hikari rode him. 'I wonder if nade hime will be mad cause i am fucking the head maid' he thought as hikari started moaning, she put her hands on his chest and rode him for all he was worth, not that he minded really, his painful aching was replaced with pleasure after all.

* * *

Front desk area.

"Ok renji abarai is it" tsunade said to the man who looked slightly mad from the long wait, he approached the desk at hearing his name.

"Yes it is" he said calmly.

"i am tsunade, the mother of the brothel, i am most please to finally welcome you" she said simply with a fake smile.

"yea.. yea" renji waved off the obvious fake welcome from the lady.

"um.. do you have someone specific in mind for your visit" she asked as she got ready to book him.

"yes is.. um there a orihime kurosaki available" he asked calmly and studied the woman's response carefully.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, 'orihime? the maid? she isn't on the website list or anywhere else.. she's a maid so why on earth would this person know her' she thought as she looked the man over, he is wearing a black suit, no tie, and is half way buttoned up revealing a small amount of his chest. "um i am sorry sir but she is not that type of worker here" tsunade said calmly, she noticed how the man grew a surprised look an seemed to get disappointed before just frowning, "and may i ask how you came to know that she works here" tsunade added.

"lucky guess" renji said with a shrug.

Tsunade glared at him, something didn't seem right to her with this guy, "do you want any other service" she asked.

"yes...umm i want a blow job" he blurted out.

"do you want the best or..." she trailed off as she looked to see the girls who are open for business.

"i want a newbie, you know, nothing like freshmeat" he said then chuckled a bit.

"oh that would be faye valentine, she just came yesterday" tsunade said as she booked him and handed him faye's card, "this card is the directions to her room and lets her know you are her client" she said, "and i see your account has the money sum already for this visit so you are good to go" she said as he just went up the left stairs to 'faye'.

* * *

Faye's room.

Faye liked this job, the other girls were nice and fun to be around, and not to mention they are clean, made sure their workers are taken care of, and not to mention it's a free place for them to live in, only down side was that they had to service people, and then the money, faye grew a wide grin, the money is very good.

Faye is wearing a bikini, a purple one so that it match her hair. It is so tight on her body that at it looked like a second skin, her nipples are already hard.

She stood in front of a chair as her client walked in, she smiled at him, 'at least he's cute' she thought with a smile.

"hmm why don't you sit down" he asked with an raised eyebrow, 'this girl is fucking hot, my cock is already hard' he thought as he unzipped his pants.

Faye nodded as she took a sit, he got in front of her pulled down his boxers, his cock smacked her in the jaw, "eight inches sweetheart and it's all going down your throat" he said proudly. Faye liked this guy, straight to business.

Faye grabbed his dick and pulled back the foreskin, she gave it a kiss before giving it a test lick, it tasted bitter sweet, mostly salt, she then opened her mouth wide enough to take his head in, then much to renji's surprise, she sucked his head in as if trying to make him blow over quick, renji in reflex grabbed the back of her head and pushed, his cock sinking further into her mouth, "sweet kami your good at this" he moaned out as he she started to suck his dick the way he wanted her to, she bobbed her head back and fourth as his cock got wet from her saliva.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth and lifted it up so she could lick the part her mouth couldn't reach, she licked down to his balls to where she then started lapping around them before sucking both balls into her mouth while her hand started jerking his cock.

"Ahh you are one fucking pro, to think you are new" renji said huskily as she kissed her way back up to the tip of his cock, his cock now is completely wet from her spit. Renji then grabbed both side of her head, "open you mouth up" he ordered to which she complied, since faye is a complete newbie, she doesn't realize that she shouldn't be following his orders, at least not without tips. Renji then started to make her head go back and fourth at a pace that made her dizzy, renji groaned as his hips started to thrust into her mouth on there own, renji couldn't believe how good this felt, 'that fucking wait was so worth it" he thought as he continued to mouth fuck faye.

Faye's eyes bulged out once she felt his cock hit the back of her throat, faye then forcibly pulled herself out of his grip and coughed up a storm.

Renji groaned in disapproval once he realized that the mouth he was fucking is gone, looking down he saw her coughing uncontrollably, he frowned, but grunted once he noticed her tits bounce with each cough, he then reached down and grabbed them, ripping her bra off.

Then faye's coughing calmed down, "what are you doing" she asked as she slapped his hands away from her chest.

"i was so close to cumming and you stopped" he said.

"well i choked" she replied instantly.

"Then i want those tits now" he said as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her jaw, his hot pre cum leaving a trail.

Faye chuckled once he rubbed it across her lips, it tickled her. "Well it's not my service to do something beyond a blow job, but if you are willing to tip me, i'll do something just for you because i like you" she said sweetly, and because he is her first client ever, she the grabbed his cock again then jerked the shaft off and then she kissed the head before opening her mouth, she used her tongue to lap around the head which made renji close his eyed.

"kami i want to fuck you so bad" he said as he felt himself build up again, fuck her tits, her pussy seemed better at this point.

Faye chuckled, "then i want a big tip, money only" faye said sweetly as she swallowed a massive amount of pre cum that is oozing from renji.

Renji grunted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and just took out every last bit of his cash, save his credit card. Faye smiled once she saw the very, very, oh so very large stack of money renji gave her. She grabbed it and placed it on a a stand next to her, she then leaned back and spread her legs wide. Renji immediately bent down and got in between them, reaching down, he felt her heat through her panties, he then pushed the part of her panties that covered her core out of the way, he then smiled with joy once he 'saw' her, oh how he loved a girl who kept some hair on them, and made sure it was well kept. Faye had a small patch of hair just above her core.

Lining his cock up with her pussy, he prodded at her entrances sending a wave of pleasure through them both, "please don't toy with me" faye said as he started to enter her agonizingly slow, renji smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he thrusted into her, renji moaned in bliss, while faye bit her lower lip.

Renji then pulled back and pushed forward, hard, rocking the chair as he started to pound into faye. He then grabbed hold of one of tits and squeezed while he brought his face to the other and sucked on her nipple all the while still pounding into faye, she started moaning through her lips that she was biting down on as she clawed into his back.

"Oh kami i'm gonna blow" he moaned out as he leaned back and grabbed hips, he looked down and saw how his cock slid in and out of her, it was a perfect fit for her, he grunted as he started to slap his hips into hers hard.

"Cum outside" she said through moans as he started to pick up his already fast pace.

Renji grunted as he felt himself about to blow, and at the last second he pulled out and released, his first shot went all the way to hit her on the lips, his second hit her on her belly while his third landed right outside her womanhood, he continued to twitch as his orgasm passed, a small amount of cum coming out every twitch.

Faye sighed, "i think i found my favorite client" she said in a sultry tone as she noticed he didn't go soft.

"i think i found my favorite too" he replied as he reached up and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him and smashed his lips on hers, he didn't care he was tasting himself, this wasn't the first time he did this with a girl after all, he loved tasting himself on girls, their taste mixed with his, he loved it! his tongue immediately went into mouth to deepen the passionate kiss, he then took his still hard dick and jabbed it back into her tunnels.

Faye then pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath, "woah" she said as he started to fuck her again.

"fuck you pussy is the best" he said as he started to pound into her again, this new position made her tighter.

"i didn't catch your name" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she loved every single thrust that he was giving her.

"it's renji" he grunted out as he smashed his lips into hers again, renji then lifted her up and carried her while she grinded on him to her bed and fell down on it.

"AAAHHH" she moaned out as he landed on her causing him to go even deeper in her.

"Yes" renji said as he continued to pound into her, he felt his second release coming.

"God this is the best fucking i have had ever" faye moaned out much to renji ego's joy.

"kami i am about to cum again again" he moaned out as he pulled out and exploded, he angled his dick so that his cum went in between her ass cheeks. He leaned back to admire her red swollen pussy, his cock finally limp.

Faye groaned, she was close to her own orgasm. "please don't stop yet" she begged.

Renji chuckled as he bent his head down to her pussy, "someone was going to cum eh, well i am a gentlemen after all, can't let me be the only one to reach bliss" he said then bent and started to devour her core.

Faye grabbed renji's hair as she felt his tongue plunge in and out of her, her release built back up quick as he moved his face so he could use his tongue to run laps around her clit while he slowly slid two fingers into her, he pumped her slowly as he continued to devour her clit.

"Oh-Oh renji" faye moaned, renji doubled is effort once she said his name, his fingers pumping her at a fast pace now. "I'm gonna cum" she moaned out.

Renji hearing that quickly removed his fingers and grabbed her ass cheeks, he lifted her lower half up so she could see him eat her out, "OHHH" she moaned as she exploded and watched him drink in every bit of her juice, her hips jerked violently as renji continued to eat her out even through her orgasm, once she was down from her orgasm induced high, she slumped and watched renji continue to lap around her womanhood.

Renji liked the taste of her love juice so he continued to poke and prod and pull at her entrance to get more, faye moaned softly as he pulled at her clit. Once renji realized she was done, and was barely responding, he dropped her lower half, he then kissed his way up to her face.

She smiled at him "you do realize this is a one time thing" she said sweetly as he kissed her around the lip.

Renji looked her into the eyes, "oh really" he said as pressed his lips to hers, she instantly kiss back.

She pulled back and said, "ok.. ok... we cannot do this here" she said with a small smile, "this is not my service" she said as she felt something poke against her entrance again, "you are amazing" she said upon realizing that it was his cock.

Renji entered her once again, and thrusted slowly, "so we are going to have a thing," he chuckled out as he continued to pump into her, "you know i could get you a better job" he said as he thrusted deep within her, "a better job then here" he added as he kept going.

"oh really" she said as she moaned to his new slow motion thrusting, "what if i like it here" she said, once she saw his odd look, she added "well this part is the downside, the other girls are nice, it's a free pace to live, they pay really good, they feed us on top of giving us a place to live and th..

"ok i get it" renji interrupted as he picked up his pace, "well can i at least be the only one who gets this service" he said as he started to pound into her.

"yes you'll be the only who get to fuck me, but this is the last time its happening here," she replied.

"fine" renji agreed, this was better then nothing.

* * *

Security room.

A tanned women frowned as she looked at what was happening in the new girls room.

"Get balalaika" the women said as she adjusted her sword on her back.

"Yes yahan sama" a new red head girl said as she left the room.

"Newbies" the women groaned out.

* * *

Naruto's room.

Naruto smiled at the lady that was now naked and exhausted.

"Hikari you ok" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"..yes naruto sama" she replied as she got up and started put her maid outfit back on.

Naruto smiled at the lady, "oh get back in this bed hikari, you made me hard again" he said as he grabbed her and yanked her back in the bed.

"But naruto sama closing time i-AHHHH" she moaned as naruto shoved his log back into her.

"I don't care, tsunade is going to have a sweet surprise when she gets here" he said as he started to thrust into her, much to the maids dismay, well joy, she is now a naruto dickaholic, meaning she loves his cock.

* * *

**And that is chapter six, how was it? was it too much or just right? **

**This chapter is long, longer then i wanted it to be.**

**If you know who faye is, who yahan is, who balalaika is, and who that new red head is, i applaud you, you can read me like a book.**

**I still need those Oc's. one of them is going to be used in about two chapters, so you have two chapters to send me them. If now, i'll find a non oc character somewhere. xD, that seems easier doesn't it? but with what i have planned, it won't feel right. **

**Until next time. **


	7. Just business p2

**Here is chapter 7 of naruto the don, would like to thank those who have liked it so far.**

**This is going to be very short, sorry.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Tsunade sighed, closing time was just twenty minutes away.

Renji came down the stairs sweating, his hair down, and was smiling with the 'i had sex face' on, he didn't look at the hot lady at the desk who didn't even look at him as he walked past her desk, he brought his hand up to his face and looked at the number on it, he smiled, he got himself a girlfriend, if you knew his luck with women, you would know why he was so happy about finally scoring, and scoring good, he didn't care where he got her from.

Tsunade almost threw up as the man walked past her desk and his scent hit her full force, he smelled like straight up sex, she knew, because her and naruto would fuck for hours and the smell would be to strong to ignore, but in the end, she shook her head as he walked out the door, she narrowed it down to faye must have gave the man one hell of a bj.

"Tsunade sama" a serious voice called out to her, she looked toward the voice, then she sighed.

"Yes what is it" she asked tiredly, she didn't feel like dealing with security, the head of security who she hired scared her, that lady eyes her predatory anytime when she is with her, if the lady wanted her, all she has to do is go to naruto, if another woman wanted to fuck tsunade, they had to talk to naruto, if they didn't meet his expectation on what ever he asked them, he denied them roughly, tsunade giggled lightly at the thought, naruto acts so different towards women than to men, it's funny really seeing that he runs a brothel.

"Balalaika sama has asked you to see her" the red headed guard said standing at full attention.

Tsunade groaned, "fine, go tell her i'll be there" she said with a sigh as she got up.

The red headed girl nodded as she took off, literally, she ran.

Tsunade shook her head, "seems it's going to be another frustrating night" she sighed as she got up, she pressed a button on the wall next to the stairway, a loud ringing was heard all through out the building letting all the occupants know, it was time to close, so whatever client they were with had to finish within five minutes less they be roughly threw out, she then saw as security came down the hall, went up the stairs, some got on the elevator, they were going to make sure all clients were going to leave, willingly or not.

"Naruto your dick better be ready" she said coldly as she walked to the main security room.

* * *

Naruto shivered, his still hard cock which has not came yet twitching.

"Ca-can no-not g-go anymore naruto sa-sama" hikari said softly, she has came at least a total of five times already to naruto's zero, she's lying flat out on the bed her back to the ceiling.

Naruto frowned, he mounted her while she was in this defenseless position, he quickly entered her now very sensitive nether region, "Ohh" she gasped out.

"Fufufufufu" he laughed perversely as he started pounding into her again, "We have to keep going until nade chan gets here" he said as he kissed the back of her neck while pounding into her.

"Ahhh naru-sama you-are-Ahhh" she cried as he was burying himself deep into while he pounded her relentlessly, "Bu-bu-bu-but you are going to br-break me" she yelled as he continued his pounding.

"That's the plan, wait" he stopped mid thrust then grew a contemplating look, "This was your idea so you have to own up to it" he said finally after a long silence, he started his pounding again.

"But naruto sama, if i cum again, i might go crazy" she said while moaning as he kissed her neck again.

"Well it will be your fault," he said gleefully, honestly, he knew he was a kami in bed, but still having a woman say this was just fucking ego inflating to the max! "Come on kari chan, survive at least until nade chan comes, then we'll make her 'come' literally" he said with a perverted smiled as he started grinding his hips on hers while sheathed fully into her, Hikari grew determined once he asked her this, and she liked the new nickname.

"H-hai naruto sama, i can survive" she said with a moan.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, i will update again sooner, and it will be longer.**

**And it may contain a threesome Too! well a twosome with a little help, lol, i don't think hikari can go any longer, but her torture ends next chapter, that's for sure. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Kyoko p1

**It's taking me longer then expected to write the final part of 'just business', sorry, this is a filler, sorta.**

**Don't be mad, i am busy, and doing the best i can!**

**Love ya.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Kyoko blinked while she stopped bobbing her head as she heard the the ringing, She then took the man's cock out of her mouth with a slurp.

The man groaned as he looked down, "why'd you stop" he asked huskily.

"Sorry Kuon kun" she said sweetly as she stood, her tight hot pink gown hugging her petite body, almost like a second skin, Kuon gulped, she looked angelic, "But it's closing time" she said as she turned around and walked to the door.

Kuon sighed sadly as he stood, he stuffed his semi-hard cock into his pants, "Kyoko...

"Kuon kun, sure.. once i clean up, i'll come to your place" she interrupted him knowing what he was going to say happily as she opened the door for him to leave.

Kuon then made his way to the door, he stopped once he was beside her, he looked her in her beautiful eyes, he then bent down to kiss her.

Once she saw his intentions, she turned her head quickly, he settled for kissing her cheek, then he left.

Kyoko sighed, it's not that she didn't want to kiss her Kuon, but she wants to clean her mouth after a night of sucking two other guys off tonight before he came, she wouldn't ever kiss anyone on the lips without cleaning her mouth, thoroughly, especially her Kuon.

She sighed as she closed the door, she then made her way to the bathroom.

Kyoko Mogami, Her service is 'Blow Jobs', from konoha of japan, Female, size B breast, 5'5

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she finally reached the main security room.

She quickly entered, she was met with the head of security and her two vices.

The scary yet alluring lady gave tsunade a glare.

"Tsunade, we have a problem"

* * *

**And that ends the filler, i will try to have the next chapter finished as soon as i can, this is a part 1 of kyoko, next part is uncertain when it will be out.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
